


Rick, Daryl and the Puppy

by urenogoodtomedead



Series: Little redneck [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Merle is a little shit, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Rick and Daryl are together for some time now, but a police call will change their lives completely.





	Rick, Daryl and the Puppy

Daryl was lying on a couch, watching a movie with Rick, who was on his back and with his arms wrapped around Daryl's waist, Daryl and Rick breathing together, everything was calm and everything that mattered was perfect, well, Daryl's father, Will didn't accept their relationship, but honestly Daryl didn't care, what mattered was that Merle had accepted it now, it took some time, but Merle finally accepted Daryl's and Rick's relationship, the two loved each other, spent their spare time together, they had a great relationship, that is, as said before, everything that mattered was perfect. Everything was quiet, the movie was fine, both were comfortable, but then the phone started ringing, Daryl moved to get up and answer the phone, but that just made Rick pull him closer.

"Let it ring, today's my day off." Rick said and Rick clearly preferred to spend time with Daryl rather than going to work.

"It might be important, Rick," Daryl replied, wringing his lips, but relaxing, he also preferred to lie with Rick than answer the phone, and after a few rings the phone stopped ringing.

"Saw? It wasn't impo-- "

Before Rick could finish the sentence the phone rang again and this time Rick didn't protest when Daryl got up and answered the phone.

 **"He what?"** That was what Daryl said, and Rick stood up noting that Daryl was visibly worried, maybe it was bad news, what was going on? Rick came over and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder trying to show that he was there to help him with whatever it was going on, but Daryl's worried look didn't look like was going to disappear anytime soon. "Yes, I'll go there . . . Thank you. "Daryl said before hanging up the phone, looking at Rick and finally explaining the situation" My brother is in jail .. They said I have to go there, I don't know what's going on, Rick, they're going to explain when I get there. I need to help my brother. "

Rick just kept quiet, waiting for Daryl to say everything he needed to say and then squeezed his hand a little harder on Daryl's shoulder. "I'll take you there, I'll go with you, Daryl, I'll help you." Rick was approaching and kissed Daryl's forehead. "It'll be all right."

 

Merle was in the next town and the whole trip Daryl was biting his thumb's nail and looking at the window, he was visibly worried, after all, the only information he had was that his brother was arrested and that he had to go there, what had happened? Had Merle been in trouble again? Did Merle relate to people he shouldn't have again? Merle was selling drugs again? What was happening, Daryl was very worried about his brother.

 

Arriving there Daryl and Rick were taken to the sheriff, her name was Jessica and she asked the two of them to sit down to explain the situation better.

"Where's my brother?" It was the first thing Daryl said and that made Rick move and hold Daryl's hand, they couldn't be nervous now, he had to keep Daryl calm.

Jessica waited a little and then looked at the two of them. "Your brother was found with Drolits " That was an illegal drug that made littles don't have their 'little space', drugs were used to stop what happens with all littles , however this made the littles usually become extremely aggressive.

"What? Is he selling illegal drugs?"

"No."

"No?"

"He is using."

Daryl looked confused "What?" He asked, the only reason someone used those drugs was. . . No, no Merle, Merle wasn't a little, he couldn't be, no one was talking at the moment, all eyes were on Daryl and Daryl was visibly confused, would Merle be? No! Merle wasn't a little, Daryl would know.

"The answer is logical." The woman spoke.

"He can't be ..." Daryl looked down, again, he would know if his brother was a little, right? Rick just held Daryl's hand stronger, he had to show that he was there with Daryl.

The woman was waiting for Daryl to calm down and take them both into a different room. Inside the room they can see other room, seeing that Merle was sitting in a chair and visibly nervous, his arms folded and apparently waiting for someone to come and start doing questions.

  


"He doesn't seem to be a little," Daryl said, looking at his brother, even though Merle couldn't see him.

"One of the police officers saw him swallowing one of the pills." The woman said, "Besides, we're waiting for a doctor to come in to make sure, besides we left him in this room for hours, waiting for the drugs to stop the effect.. . "

"Hours? And you just called me now? "

"For having chances of him being a little we first got in touch with his responsible."

"Will?" Daryl never liked his father.

"Yes, and when he finally answered he said he has no interest, and then we called you."

"He probably just didn't say he has no interest, right?"

"He used a lot of nasty words, but if you want to leave, we can say that you never answered."

"NO! He's my brother, I'll be here for him. "

"We'll be here for him," Rick finally said.

"Rick ..."

 

In a few seconds the door in Merle's room was opening and a man holding a suitcase entered

"Who is he?" Daryl asked rather alarmed.

"A doctor, he will confirm if Merle is really a little and if he is, will confirm his age."

Daryl twisted his lips. "Ain't better if 'm there with him?"

"It's better if it's only he and the doctor, your presence can change things in a positive or negative way." The woman explained and Rick agreed with that, he's dealt with a case like this before.

Inside the room, Merle was growling and with his arms crossed, he knew there were people watching him, after all, he had known that 'mirror' in the interrogation room for a long time, it had been twelve hours since he was there, he was fucking tired. Merle saw the person coming in and sitting down, Merle twisted his lips and was silent, he wouldn't say anything without his lawyer here, that is, Merle just smiled a little and put both legs on the table.

"Merle Dixon, correct?" The doctor asked, but he had no answer. "I was told you were able to .. 'broke' our system, and I was told you were using illegal drugs, am I correct?" The doctor asked looking at Merle, but he didn't respond.

Merle's head began to fill with concern, maybe they really knew he was lying and mocking the system all those years? Maybe his father was in the next room watching what was happening? Maybe he would be sent to a littles adoption home? No one would want him, he had so many problems, no one would ever want him, not even his own parents wanted him when he returned with the result when he was a kid, he remembers how his father beat him up and took a gun and returned to the hospital, saying that Merle would be classified again, Merle will never forget all the punches he took that day, he didn't want to be a little, he didn't want everything that happened before to happen again. With all those doubts in his mind and with the effect of his drugs passing, Merle began to feel sick, began to feel his eyes filling with tears, his lips trembled and he couldn't hold back the crying, he didn't want to be a little.

"Shut up." It was the first thing Merle said, snarling and feeling the tears fall, noticing what was happening the doctor seemed to jot down what he was seeing and that made Merle try to slap the pen, the doctor was able to pull the pen back before the hit was successful

"It's okay, do you know where you are now?" The doctor asked and Merle ran his hands over his eyes, whimpering and breathing deeply, he hated what was happening, why so many questions? Why couldn't he just continue being a normal adult? Merle was getting so confused. "We already know you're a little, we just need to know your age." The doctor said again, opening the suitcase and putting some toys on the table and in front of Merle who pulled his legs off the top of the table to look at the toys better, there was a teddy bear, a few blocks, an action figure, toys to bite, cars, Merle looked at all the toys, his father forbade him to have toys when he was young, thinking he would just ruin Merle more, that is, now Merle really wanted one of them, wanted to play, wanted, he lower his gaze, being silent again "It's alright, you can choose anyone." The doctor spoke in his calm voice and Merle gradually stretch out his hand and hold the action figure the choice made the doctor jot something down in his notepad, but Merle just push the doll's shoulder into his mouth and start biting, this made the doctor scratch out what he had written and write another thing, the doctor lowered the notepad and moved the case again, taking a stylized pacifier that was inside a pack, opening the package and pulling the doll from Merle's mouth, that made Merle whine, reaching out in the direction but stopped when he had the pacifier placed inside his mouth, sucking and finally calming down, Merle was a little lost in his little space and feeling sleepy gradually lay his head on the table, he wanted to sleep, but he was feeling a little cold, the doctor get up and go into the room where Daryl and Rick were watching.

When the doctor entered the room the first thing that was possible to see was that Rick was beside Daryl calming him, Daryl was visibly worried, he had never imagined that his brother was a little, with all the things that had happened, maybe if Daryl knew sooner things would be different "So ... He's really a little." Daryl said, not believing yet, Merle never acted like a little before and Daryl was sure that this was Will's fault somehow "What now?" Daryl was breathing deeply, feeling Rick's hand on his waist, Rick used to get ahead in things, but since it was something so personal to Daryl he was restraining himself in just supporting.

"Well, now, as far as I'm told, the current responsable of Merle has no interest in being with him, you can choose whether you want to be the new one or not." The doctor kept his voice calm, but Daryl knew what was going on, if he said no Merle would be sent to a foster home and Merle would never forgive Daryl for leaving him.

Daryl was looking at Rick for a moment, Rick and Merle had never gotten well before, and probably wouldn't do well now, but he couldn't just leave his brother "Rick ..."

"It's all right Daryl, he's your brother, I know you can't leave him, I'll help you ... Other day we were just thinking about one day having a little, right? We can do something with the empty room inside our house, everything is fine " Rick said, he had to be the suporte right now.

"Thank you, Rick." And with that, Daryl finally smiled a little that day, they separated ways now, Rick was signing some papers to release Merle and Daryl entered the interrogation room, Daryl came into the room and saw that Merle was muttering a little with cold , after all, most of the puppies didn't wear a tank top as Merle wears, he was sucking the pacifier and whining. Daryl came over and knelt, placing a hand on Merle's face, caressing and that made Merle move toward the hand, as if he had never had affection in his life and that hurt Daryl's heart a little. " . . Merle? " Daryl's voice made Merle open his eyes completely frightened, he didn't move and his breathing seemed to change, get much deeper, the worst situation that could happen in Merle's mind was happening now, he would be seen as a little in the world, Daryl would hate him in the same way that Will hated him and that thought made Merle's eyes begin to fill with tears, noticing Merle's eyes, Daryl pulled him into a hug, holding him tight in his arms "Shh ... " He was trying to calm him, but Merle was shaking. **" It's all right, "** Daryl said, noting that Merle was sucking and biting his pacifier faster and harder, Merle probably didn't even notice what he was doing and Daryl began to run his hands over Merle's back, soothing him, Merle lightly lay his head on Daryl's shoulder and stop whining, stop being frightened and simply calm down, he was sleepy and stay so close Daryl makes Merle feels better and warm, noting that Merle finally calmed down and seemed to close his eyes, Daryl lifted him, littles were very light, Merle could be short, but he was a 'tank', but again, for being a little he was much lighter than he looked.

Daryl was carrying Merle to where Rick was signing some papers, Merle was visibly sleeping and holding on to Daryl as if Daryl could leave him at any moment, Daryl look at the people in the room and take a deep breath, he look at the papers and sign, the doctor explained that in a few days a representative would visit Daryl and Rick's house and see how things are, he also advised to take Merle to a psychologist and that according to what he saw, Merle probably has around 1 year, Daryl and Rick listened to everything they said and then went to the car, Daryl sat in the backseats holding the sleepy Merle in his lap while Rick started driving, everything was so calm, but it was because Merle was sleeping , what would happen when he woke up? How will things change? They had many things to buy, many things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.


End file.
